Bad Timing
by newyork24-7
Summary: What if Francesca had turned up later on in the evening, what if something had already happened? Would it effect how the events that followed played out?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea behind this first chapter may be familiar to some. It takes place at the end of Fearful Lightening. However although the first chapter is similiar - I couldn't use the original because I lost it when my laptop crashed - the rest of the story is going in a completely different direction, which I'm not going to spoil.**

**So I hope you can bear with me and this repeatish first chapter until I get the next chapter up :)**

**And for anybody who has not seen the recent message I left on one of the forums I'm looking for ideas for a Halloween fic, any help would be much appreciated, because my mind is drawing a blank and I really want to write one, whether it be a one shot or a multi chaptered.**

* * *

><p>Robbie rubbed his hands together as he checked on the lasagne, making sure it was cooking properly. He needed it to look good but not perfect - after all it was meant to be homemade and it never looked spot on. He took a small sip of red wine as he surveyed his perfectly laid out table, he was feeling good about tonight. He'd spent months building towards this, he didn't normally get involved with work colleagues - in fact he never had before - but this time he was more than willing to make an exception for Jackie.<p>

The doorbell went and Robbie took another mouthful of wine for Dutch courage, straightened his shirt and headed for the door. He smiled warmly when he swung the door open and he saw Jackie on the doorstep just as he'd expected.

"I brought some champagne," she told him, adding quickly, "Nothing too fancy but I thought we could take a step up from wine for a change."

Taking the bottle from her, Robbie glanced at the label. "Looks good." He looked back at her, his eyes roaming over her. "And it's not the only thing," he added.

She laughed softly. "I hope that that's not your best line."

"Course not," he replied smoothly, leaning forward to kiss her cheek in greeting and he was gratified to notice the way that small action caused her skin to flush an enticing shade of light pink, and he couldn't help but grin cockily at that reaction. Leaning slightly further forward than was strictly necessary, he murmured quietly, "I'll take your coat."

Jackie had to fight back the urge to shiver as she felt what felt like a strange smattering of sparks trail down her spine, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end at his proximity to her. Her breath caught when the tips of his bare fingers brushed her shoulders as he slid the aforementioned coat down her arms.

"Thanks," she smiled at him over her shoulder, before glancing around the room and asking cheekily, "Do you actually have anywhere to hang it though?"

"Got a coat rack on the back of one the cupboard doors," he assured her grinning, "so you don't need to worry about it getting wrinkled."

"Oh I am so relieved," she replied, eyes twinkling, "because I was oh so worried."

Laughing, Robbie opened the opposite cupboard door and carefully hung up the coat before placing his hand on the small of her back and led her through to the living room/dining area. He pulled out a chair for her, telling her, "I'll just open this."

"You better watch," she warned him, "I could get use to all this fuss." She peered past him into the kitchen area that opened up from the living room. "Well it certainly smells good," she told him.

His grin widened. "What can I say, I aim to please."

Jackie laughed again. "What is it with you and those lines?"

Pouring out two glasses of the champagne, Robbie shrugged casually as he admitted, "They usually work." Placing one glass down in front of Jackie and sitting down at the table, he added, "I suppose this time I'll just need to up my game."

He raised his glass and she clinked hers with his, grinning as she told him, "I suppose you will."

* * *

><p>Watching as Robbie gathered up the plates, balancing them carefully on one arm, Jackie remarked, "You're surprisingly good at that."<p>

"Used to work part time as a waiter when I was a teenager," he grinned at her and then added, "Well until I was old enough to work at the bar."

Jackie laughed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well?"

"That's probably it," she admitted, getting to her feet and following him into the kitchen.

"You know I don't expect you to help," he told her as he dumped the dishes on the counter and made for the fridge to get out the dessert. "Now go sit down and I'll bring this over."

"I don't mind helping," she reassured him, as she moved to scrape the remnants left on the plate into the bin.

Watching her out of the corner of his gaze, Robbie suddenly remembered that the packaging from the meal he'd brought in and was claimed as his own was sitting on the very top of said bin. He moved forward quickly, telling her, "Seriously Jackie leave it, I'll get-"

He died off when he realised that her foot was already on the pedal and the bin was already open. She looked into it and then looked back at him. "So…out of interest, just how long did that lasagne take you to make again?" She arched an eyebrow in mock confusion. "Because I'm sure you told me this took you well over an hour, and I don't think I've ever re-heated a meal that's taken that long."

His face twitched guiltily. "Ok, so it didn't take quite as long to make as I claimed."

Jackie tried to look stern and disappointed - and from the expression on Robbie's face she was succeeding - as she replied, "So all this time I was complimenting you on your cooking, it was bought in and re-heated."

"Very carefully re-heated," he offered hopefully.

"You don't seriously expect that to win me over, do you?"

"I do have a reason for-"

"Saying you could and would cook," Jackie offered, interrupting him.

"In all fairness I can kind of cook."

"Then why not just cook?" she asked, laughing.

"Because this definitely tastes better than pretty much anything I'd be able to cook," he admitted, "and I wanted to impress you."

Her mouth twitched with the hint of a smile that she simply wasn't able to hold back this time. "You do know you could have just asked me round for dinner anyway, you didn't have to make a point of saying you'd cook it yourself."

He gave a casual one shouldered shrug. "It sounded more impressive, and you definitely seemed more intrigued by the idea of dinner when you heard I could cook."

She laughed. "Yeah, because I couldn't picture it, and for good reason it seems." Stepping slightly closer to him she admitted lowly, "And you really didn't need to lie to get me here, I would have came anyway."

He took a step closer to her, his head bowing so he could look into her slightly flushed face. To be honest Robbie wasn't even sure if he was in trouble for this or not, he hoped that he wasn't though. "Really? Because I remember asking you out for a drink when we first met and you never taking me up on it."

This time her laugh was one of disbelief. "You invited everyone one out for that drink," she pointed out.

"Only because I let it slip out while everyone was there, didn't want to make it too obvious."

"So in trying to be subtle you just ended up screwing it up?"

"Pretty much," he admitted ruefully, his hand running agitatedly through his hair.

Jackie shook her head before looking up at him and with a wry smile told him, "Well I suppose with our track record so far it's not surprising that this didn't go perfectly to plan." She watched as a flicker of disappointment crossed Robbie's face before she added, "so we need to break the habit." She nudged him with her hip, smiling as she concluded, "I thought you said you were going to get desert."

His face broke into that cocky grin that made her stomach swoop pleasantly. "That I can do," he told her firmly.

"You're not going to claim you made it yourself though, are you?" she teased.

"Nah, think I'll give that a miss."

Jackie laughed as she walked back to the table, sitting down elegantly and taking another sip of wine before asking, "So what is for dessert?

"Banoffee pie with ice cream."

"Mmmm, that sounds good." She leaned over as Robbie brought the plate over to the table. "And it looks even better," she sighed happily.

He laughed. "I take it from that reaction you're a desserts woman."

"Oh always, what's the point in going out for a fancy meal if you're not going to round it off with dessert."

"Most woman I take to dinner barely eat their main course," he confessed unthinkingly.

She glanced up at him, asking unsurely, "Are you expecting me to put my fork down now?"

"No," he replied hurriedly, belatedly realising how that had sounded. "I prefer it when people eat, like you said it's the whole point of going out…or staying in," he added with a smile.

"I don't think the food is the main part of staying in," Jackie replied, the words slipping out before she could help it.

Robbie raised an eyebrow, laughing as Jackie's faced flushed when she realised what she'd just said. "Is that so DS Reid?" he teased. "So is this where the evening is headed?"

Her foot kicked his ankle lightly underneath the table. "You should be so lucky," she told him.

His cocky grin widened, his eyes flickering over her. "Yeah, I would be," he replied.

Jackie swallowed heavily and averted her eyes away from his, sometimes she hated being so pale, it gave away her true feelings on absolutely everything. Still avoiding his gaze, she dug her fork into the dessert and took a bite, chewing carefully before swallowing and telling him, "You know I have to admit that you did well in your choice of places to order in from."

"So I shouldn't even bothering pretending to have made this myself?"

Laughing, Jackie shook her head. "No, because unless I actually see you cook something with my own eyes from now on I'm never ever going to believe that you made it from scratch."

"One of these days I'll prove you wrong, show you I can actually cook," he told her cockily.

"Is this your idea of trying to secure another dinner date?" she teased.

"Is it working?"

She shrugged, "Maybe, although," she leaned forward, "like I said earlier you really don't need to go to such extremes, you could just ask me and see what I say."

"Ok then," he replied, and Jackie was somewhat touched to see him look momentarily nervous before he composed himself and asked lightly, "Do you want to have dinner with me again, we could even go out this time if you want?"

Jackie smiled widely and gave a small nod, "I'd like that, although I think next time I should get to watch you cook, get that homemade meal I was promised."

"Deal," he agreed, looking both relieved and proud of himself. Leaning across the table his thumb swiped against the corner of her mouth, and on hearing her sharp inhale of breath, told her easily, "You had ice cream there."

"Oh." Her hand went up to her mouth, checking for any more remnants.

"Don't worry, it's gone," he told her, chuckling as he did so before adding meaningfully, "You look perfect." She flushed again and smiling, Robbie asked, "Do you want anymore?"

Pushing the plate away, Jackie shook her head. "No thanks, I'm stuffed."

Nodding, Robbie got to his feet and began clearing the plates, this time Jackie simply leaned back in her seat and let him get on with it. "More wine then?" he called from the kitchen area.

"Anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk," she laughed as he reappeared with another bottle.

His mouth twitched. "Maybe I am."

"Now that's what I like about you," she told him, "you're always honest about your bad intentions."

"Best way to be," he replied, refilling her glass.

"I never actually said I wanted more," she protested half-heartedly.

"And yet you're not stopping me either."

"I am however going to insist that we get to move to the comfy seats." She nodded back towards the sofas.

His smile widened. "Now that I'm not going to argue with."

"We're sitting only," she told him warningly, shaking a finger at him as she got to her feet.

Robbie placed the bottle back onto the table and watched as Jackie stood, leaning forward to pick up her glass. Unthinkingly he stepped forward, his mouth dropping to brush against the bare curve of her neck, hearing her breath catch when his lips touched her skin. "What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"I thought that would have been obvious," he replied, muttering against her skin as she straightened up, his hand flat against her stomach.

She laughed. "You're even more forward than I thought you would be," she told him as his mouth continued down the curve of neck, paying close attention to the spots that made her gasp.

He drew back ever so slightly. "And yet I don't see you complaining," he remarked.

"You're so full of yourself," she breathed out as she turned round, feeling both of his hands settling on her hips.

Robbie watched her almost warily, concerned that he might have pushed things slightly too far, moved too quickly. Soon though his cocky grin was back in place as her hands slid up, cupping his cheeks, her thumbs sliding along his cheekbones as her eyes met his. She leant forward at the same time he did, felt his hands tug at her slightly, pulling her inexorably closer.

Their lips met, lightly brushing against the others at first. Her fingers tangled into his hair as the kiss deepened, mouths opening, tongues brushing together. Jackie could feel her stomach swoop at the contact, the kiss was more than she'd ever even dreamed it could be, and she'd admittedly thought about this quite a lot over the last few months, wondered if he could possibly live up to the reputation he'd built up for himself. So far though she was pleased to realise he was doing one hell of a job in that respect.

He let her set the pace, didn't know how quickly she'd let him take this, although they had faffed about for months on end. Unable to help himself, Robbie let his hands slip underneath her top, touching the softness of her skin. He'd always admired her skin, loved the way it looked, so perfect and unblemished and he was ecstatic to find that it felt even better than it looked.

When he touched her bare skin though it was as though he'd lit a fire under her, her kiss deepened, her fingers deftly undoing the buttons to his shirt, pushing it to the ground. Her fingers ran over the warmth of his chest, tangling in the sparse curls of hair that decorated the tanned skin.

Moving her mouth down to his neck, she nipped at his pulse point, revelling in the groan that action provoked and ran the palms of her hands up over his flat nipples, causing a jolt of excitement to travel up his spine as her fingers speared into his hair again. He kissed her deeply, his hands sliding down her back to her ass, cupping the round globes in his hands and pulling her forward so her hips pressed against his, his arousal pressing into her. She moaned into his mouth, and it had to be the most gratifying sound he'd ever heard.

His fingers trailed back up her top, sliding tantalizingly across the bare skin of the back of her neck before finally pulling the zip down, irritated when he found that it only went halfway. Nonetheless though, his fingertips following it's descent as his mouth moved to teased her neck. Reaching the hem of her top, he pulled it upwards, bringing it over her head and throwing it to the floor before quickly unfastening her trousers so that they fell into a puddle at her feet, then he stepped backwards, simply so he could admire what he'd uncovered.

Robbie's mouth curved into a triumphant smile as he took in the pale creamy skin that was already starting to flush pink under his gaze. He admired the way the black silk bra contrasted so wonderfully with it and pushed up the full looking breasts, and dragged his eyes down to look at the perfectly nipped in waist and the slight curve to her stomach then onto the long, shapely legs. His hand curved round her waist, pulling her closer once more as he told her lowly, "You're amazing."

She laughed softly, almost breathlessly. "Do you think words of flattery will get you everywhere?" she asked him.

"I had hoped," he replied, his eyes twinkling as he caressed her spine, fingers circling the soft, delicate flesh.

"You're just lucky I'm feeling generous," she told him as her hands went to his belt buckle, kissing him almost chastely on his mouth as she pulled it free.

"Very lucky it would seem," he smirked as her fingers tugged nimbly at the button to his trousers, pulling it free with ease. He groaned slightly as she made sure she pulled the zip down almost agonisingly slowly. "Jackie…"

She laughed against his mouth, nipping lightly at his bottom lip as she pushed the material down over his lean hips.

His fingers stroking against the thin skin covering her hips, Robbie cupped her cheek, kissing her deeply as he gave a brief thought to his next move. Or to be more precise whether he had the patience to make it to the bedroom. It was then he realised that his living room curtains were open and that if they took this much further then they'd be giving his neighbours one hell of a show. He tightened his arm around her waist as he pulled her towards the hallway.

Jackie stumbled with him, laughing at his enthusiasm as he drew her into his bedroom. Once the door was firmly kicked shut, he began to slide down her bra strap, pressing a kiss to where it had been resting on her shoulder, before he unclipped it quickly. "Should have known you'd be good at that," she laughed.

"What can I say, I have skills," he replied, his hand instantly going to touch the flesh he'd uncovered, cupping her breast, his thumb brushing lightly across her nipple, smirking when it tightened and puckered as a result of his touch. Her back arched as she pressed herself further into his hands, her fingers running through his hair as his mouth lowered to her collarbone.

He kissed his way across her pale skin, before sitting down on the bed, holding her still so that she stayed standing before drawing her in between his legs. He ran his finger over the curve of her breast, fingers pinching the taut bud lightly, gauging her reaction before he lowered his mouth to one nipple, his fingers still toying with the other.

His tongue laved her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, listening to her moan, feeling the slight tightening of her fingers in his hair. Her head tipped forward and she pressed her lips against his forehead, and he could feel the rush of breath from her lips as she shifted on her feet, the pressure in her lower stomach building, spreading across in a low heavy pulse.

She moaned as he broke contact with her skin, letting out a gasped moan when he simply switched sides. Her short nails dug into his shoulders, his name escaping her lips on an excited plea. Leaning forward, she let out a breathless laugh when his hands tightened around her waist and he pulled her down onto the bed, rolling her so that she was underneath him, his mouth now on hers.

Jackie hooked her legs around his waist, fingers toying with the band of his black boxers, kissing her way down his neck, her tongue flickering out and briefly laving the hollow of his throat, feeling the groan he let out vibrate his skin. He caught her hands in one of his, pushing them above her head, kissing down her breasts to her stomach, fingers curling around her underwear and pulling them gently down.

She let out a nervous gasp, the reality of the situation finally rearing its somewhat ugly head, if she went through with this then there was no going back. If it all went wrong then would they still be able to work together? Those thoughts escaped her completely however when he lifted her leg and kissed her inner thigh. Her back arched as his fingers followed his mouth, stroking up her flesh gently, moving higher all the time, before he wrapped her legs around his neck instead.

Her breath caught as his fingers brushed over her, with him letting out a groan when he found her more than ready for him. Still though he was determined to draw out the moment. His mouth was on her then, fingers pressing inside finding a spot that made her hips buck. Her gasps turned into heavy, throaty moans as she pressed forward.

She shut her eyes, teeth biting down on her bottom lip as she tried to hold back the scream that was building, choking out his name as the pressure that was building intensified and spread across her body. Her grip on his shoulders tightened momentarily and then travelled upwards into his hair, her hips undulating. Then it was too much, and crying out her body stiffened, using his shoulders for balance as she arched off the bed, pleasure rushing through her, leaving her limp. She fell back against the mattress, letting out small whimpers when he eased her away from the previous intensity with a series of soft kisses and licks.

Smiling she ran her fingers through his ruffled hair again as he kissed his way slowly back up her body, a hand curving around one of her breasts again as his mouth met hers, fingers squeezing and stroking the swollen flesh, pulling a murmur of approval from her.

Shifting her weight slightly, she rolled them so that she was on top now, her knees digging into the mattress as she straddled his legs, running the flat of her palm over the tenting of his boxers, feeling his hand curve around her cheek as he let out a low groan.

Meeting his darkened gaze, she shot him a cheeky smile as she slipped her hand through the opening of his boxers, running her fingers up the length of him, enclosing them around him, gauging his size, a satisfied sigh escaping her at what she found. Impatient now, she pushed the boxers down, kissing him deeply as she did so, feeling him lift his hips, facilitating the movement.

His hands were around her hips again, pulling her up and over him. One of her hands curved around his neck, the other pressing against the wall behind them, she felt him press against her, eager, and another thought occurred to her, one they were perilously close to forgetting. "Condom," she got out. "Do you have one?"

There was a flicker of surprise across his features, he never, ever forgot protection but this time it hadn't even crossed his mind. "Of course," he replied, his hand reaching out, fumbling haphazardly with the bedside drawer, kissing her as he felt around the drawer, panic growing every second he couldn't find anything. When his fingers enclosed around the foil square he could have yelled out his relief, if they'd had to have stopped now he was pretty sure he would have went mad.

Jackie took it from him, her mouth still on his as she opened it clumsily. He smiled at her eagerness as she rolled it over him, his hand back on her hips. She drew back slightly, her eyes meeting his. "Are you sure about this?" she asked quietly.

"Never been surer," he replied, his tone confident, not even the tiniest of wavers present. She couldn't help but smile at his confidence, bizarrely although she normally hated arrogance she loved his cockiness, found it strangely attractive.

Her forehead pressed against his, she gasped sharply as their hips moved at the same time and he pushed inside her, filling her. They moved together, their pace increasing as the minutes passed, their moans and gasps mingling in the heavy air.

Robbie kissed her deeply, she felt so amazing and he could hardly believe how right it all felt, he'd had good sex before but this was in a completely different league. Their skin was damp and sticking to the others. He was so close to the edge already, could feel that familiar tightening in his lower back, but he was determined that he was taking her over the edge one more time, determined to hear her moan, scream his name again. His fingers were on her, pressing against her as he angled her hips slightly differently, hitting a spot that made the rhythm of her hips falter, a strangled cry escaping from her.

He kept his fingers against her, his other hand tightening around her waist, holding her in place as he thrust again, hitting that spot once more, the feeling so intense she tried to buck away, but he mercilessly held her to him, keeping up his pace.

Her skin was flushed, her fingertips slipping against the slick skin of his shoulder. She could feel her muscles twitching, knew she was close to the edge and couldn't quite believe it. Then he moaned her name against her ear, telling her how amazing she was, it was his breathless voice that did it, the need and want in his tone and suddenly she was falling over the edge, clinging to his shoulders, screaming hoarsely, this time even better than the last.

Robbie followed her, his fingers digging into her hips, probably leaving bruises as he pressed deep one last time, holding her as close to him as he could manage as the spasms wracked his body.

Once it was over they still moved together, small drawn out movements designed to eek out every last bit of pleasure. Her head was on his shoulder, mouth against his neck as she let out a contented murmur.

He ran his hand through the damp strands of her hair, tilting her head slightly so that he could lower his mouth to hers. "That was amazing," he breathed out against her lips, feeling her smile.

"Mmm, it really was," she agreed, the resulting kiss languid, full of unspoken emotions.

"I could do that again and again," he continued.

This time she laughed, happily and without a care. "Now that sounds like a very good idea," she replied, nipping at his bottom lip gently.

He rolled them so that this time his body was stretched over hers, admiring the pale pink flush that still covered her skin. Quiet post coital bliss had never been his thing before, but this time everything seemed different and although it sounded clichéd and slightly soft, everything seemed brighter, as though he'd spent years in the dark and had only now stepped out into the light.

Elegant fingers traced over his shoulders and chest, her eyes meeting his again, and he felt as though he could quite easily lose all track of time looking into the warm brown depths. Tucking one hand underneath his head, he ran his hand up and down her side, fingers stroking over her skin.

The peaceful aftermath was shattered however when there was the sound of the doorbell, followed quickly by heavy and rather insistent knocking at the front door. Robbie didn't move in the slightest, but Jackie frowned, lifting her head from his chest. "Maybe you should go get that."

"If it's important they'll come back," he replied easily.

Shifting onto her stomach, she looked up at him, her eyebrow arched as she told him meaningfully, "If you go and answer it now then they can't interrupt anything later on."

He grinned at her, finally moving. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly. "With that image in mind I suppose I could go and get the door."

She laughed. "Well I'll be here, waiting."

"I'll hurry back then," he told her, grinning as he yanked on a pair of jeans that were lying on his floor and pulled a t-shirt quickly over his head. Running down to the door, he pulled it open and his grin instantly faded, turning instead to a look of horror as he saw Francesca standing on his doorstep, clad in a long black jacket, her arms folded self consciously across herself.

Robbie bit back a curse, although he hadn't technically ended things he considered the 'relationship' between them as dead in the water, thought she felt the same way, after all it had really just been two people offering comfort to the other in a time of grief. Glancing over his shoulder anxiously, he turned back and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I had nothing on so I thought I'd come round and see you," she told him, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Swallowing nervously, Robbie told her, "Actually now isn't the best time-"

"I think you've misunderstood me," she interrupted calmly, her smile widening as she drew the edges of her coat apart, revealing her naked body. "I said I had nothing on."

His eyes widened, and he quickly stepped forward, pulling the coat closed again. "I have guests," he told her quietly. "My Boss and a few colleagues, we're discussing a case."

Her smile fell. "Oh," she gasped, horror-struck, her own hands now pulling her coat closer around herself. "I'll go then." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, with Robbie forcing himself not to recoil from her. "Give me a call when you're free," she whispered in his ear, biting the lobe gently before she pulled away and darted down the front steps. Robbie watched her go, letting out a deep sigh of relief as he shut the front door.

* * *

><p>Jackie grabbed at her underwear, pulling it hurriedly on as she rushed around the room, swearing under her breath when she remembered that the rest of her clothing was in the living room, her cheeks burning in anger and humiliation as she relived what she'd seen about a minute ago. She'd stuck her head round the bedroom door simply to see what was taking Robbie so long, she'd expected him back almost instantly. Instead she'd found him leaning into a woman who very obviously had bugger all on underneath the coat she had on. Then to add salt to the wound she'd seen her getting even more close up and personal with Robbie, who didn't make even the slightest effort to pull away.<p>

She'd felt sick to her stomach at her own stupidity, that she'd actually believed that she would be enough for him. She swallowed convulsively, trying to stop the tears of hurt and anger that were welling up.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear she thought wryly as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, the hopeful look on his face fading when he saw that she had started getting dressed. His mouth fell open in a way that might have been comical if she hadn't been so pissed off with him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," she told him firmly, as she pushed past him, rushing into the living room so that she could pull on the remnants of her clothing.

Bewilderment flashed across his face. "I don't understand, what happened to us enjoying some more time together?"

"I don't want to cramp your style, you very obviously have a queue forming," she replied bitterly.

Realisation dawned. "That wasn't what it looked like," he told her quickly.

"Really? Because what it looked like was a half naked woman turning up on your doorstep." Buttoning up her shirt she crossed her arms across herself. "So what is she? An ex trying to get your attention again? Because you didn't exactly look like you were fighting her off."

"She's not an ex as such," he admitted reluctantly. "We never said we were over but I did think that it was."

"So you're ending relationships telepathically now?"

"I just thought it had reached a natural end."

"Yeah well she doesn't seem to think so." Jackie let out an irritated sigh as she reached for her jacket. "I think this was a mistake," she told him. "I shouldn't have thought that you could change, that this could be anything more than a fling."

"It can be," he insisted.

She shook her head almost sadly. "No, it can't. You're not that type of guy and I think we'd be better off as friends, call an end to it now before it goes to far and we're not able to work together."

"Jackie-"

She shook her head. "Just forget it, Robbie," she told him. "I think that's the best thing for us both."

And without waiting for him to reply, she grabbed her bag and walked out of his flat, leaving him standing in the middle of the room. He kicked the coffee table angrily, yelling into the empty room, "Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The last scene is taken from my story lipstick. It fitted and I couldn't think of a way to rewrite it adequately.**

* * *

><p>Jackie tried to hide her yawn with the back of her hand as the latest speaker droned on and on, about credit card scams this time she thought, she wasn't sure as she kept blanking out. So far she'd managed to mentally work out her budget for this month and plan out a couple of dinners she could cook and then just stick in the freezer instead of sticking to her norm of microwave dinners. Not the most exciting thoughts she knew, but it was still more interesting than listening to this guy.<p>

She tried not to roll her eyes from mind numbing boredom, she really could kill Michael, she knew all about financial crimes, so she didn't see why she had to attend this course. He had claimed it was because Stuart was only a DC and therefore didn't qualify for the course, and Robbie would probably open his mouth and drop himself and therefore the station into some form of trouble. So here she was, stuck.

Half an hour later and she was almost past caring about the fact she was about to fall asleep, still though she ducked her head to yawn, her eyes watering slightly. Blinking rapidly, she looked up and let out a small noise of disgust at the fact this man was still talking. It was at that point that she heard someone chuckle just to the right of her. Glancing to the side, she saw that a man four seats away was watching her, amusement plainly glittering in his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him and his smile simply widened.

Jackie looked away again, although her eyes slid back, and she wasn't sure if she was flattered or put out by the fact that he was still staring at her. She did however feel a prickle of awareness flicker down her spine, something she was slightly surprised by. Ever since she'd slept with Robbie a little over a month ago now, she'd felt as though she'd lost all interest in men.

Part of her wasn't even sure why that was, after all she wasn't exactly clinging onto the hope that he'd suddenly become a changed man, she accepted those few hours for what they were, fun but complete madness, fantasy even. It was because she told herself these things that she'd been able to move on from what had happened between them so that they were still able to work together. It didn't matter how she felt because it was never going to happen, so they might as well settle for friendship, which they had, and surprisingly it was working.

Unable to stop herself, she looked back towards him again because she couldn't help but think that the fact she even felt that zing of attraction was a definite step of improvement.

* * *

><p>"I hope the rest of the day is more interesting than that last talk," a male voice from behind her supplied, and she knew instantly that the man behind her was the same one who'd smiled at her during said talk.<p>

"Well surely it cant get any worse," she replied, turning round and confirming her suspicions when she saw him standing, offering her a smile of greeting.

"If it does then they better start offering better perks than free coffee and biscuits."

Jackie laughed lightly, "Yeah, I imagine that an open bar would make things a bit livelier around here."

He chuckled, his eyes crinkling around the edges with amusement, he held out his hand, "Brian Holmes."

She took the proffered hand, shaking it as she replied, "Jackie Reid. So, how did you end up at this fascinating seminar anyway?"

"Well I was beginning to think I'd committed some sort of heinous crime in a previous life that meant I deserved to be here, but," he looked her over, his smile still in place as he tilted his head thoughtfully to one side, "I have to admit that I'm beginning to rethink things. That just maybe this won't turn out to be a complete waste of time after all."

Jackie had to stop herself from grinning like a loon at that statement. "You do know I was joking about the free bar?" she asked teasingly, leaning slightly closer to him.

Brian laughed, loudly this time. "Amazingly I wasn't actually talking about the free bar, shocking as it may sound."

"I am shocked," she replied, eyes sparkling as she regarded him and added, "You know I don't think I've ever seen you around before, and I know most of the Strathclyde contingency."

"I'm a DCS on secondment from Midlothian and Borders to your complaints and discipline department."

Jackie winced. "Eugh, not a job I fancy."

"Midlothian and borders or Complaints?" he asked, smothering a laugh.

"Either," she replied honestly.

"I like a woman who knows her own mind and isn't afraid to voice it," Brian told her.

"You say that now," she teased.

"So what wonderful department do you work in then, one that puts mine to shame no doubt."

"To be fair most departments put Complaints to shame, you're hardly the most popular department, and surely as a DCS you feel as though you're slumming it with us mere mortals."

"True for the former and definitely not for the later, and in my defence the department is sometimes a necessary evil, and lastly you didn't answer my question, unless of course you're deliberately trying to avoid it."

She pulled a shocked, mock insulted face. "As if I would, I'm a DS at Maryhill."

"Right in the middle of all the action then?"

Jackie nodded. "Both a blessing and a curse," she conceded.

The crowd shifted around them, and Jackie looked over Brian's shoulder to the clock on the wall, grimacing as she told him, "Coffee break's over, time to go back in."

"It'll be lunchtime before you know it," he assured her.

"And we can help ourselves to the complimentary soggy sandwiches," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Or we could always go to the bistro that's just around the corner, I've heard it's meant to be quite good."

"We could do that," Jackie replied lightly, as they walked back into the seminar room together.

* * *

><p>Robbie stretched, cracking his fingers above his head as he yawned, frowning over at his computer screen. It had been an extremely dull day yesterday and it certainly didn't look like it was going to get any better today either. Still at least today he'd have Jackie's company, after all he'd been deprived of that yesterday when Michael had sent her on that Financial Crimes seminar. Admittedly rather her than him, but he'd still missed having her company.<p>

He glared at the clock - since it was the only thing he could glare at - because as much as he enjoyed her company at work, he couldn't help but brood over what could have been, if he hadn't screwed it up. The 'relationship' he'd had with Francesca had been swiftly terminated the next night, being followed swiftly by floods of tears and bitter recriminations by her, and a careful silence being maintained by him.

Not that any of that helped the problem he had now with Jackie, after all she had made her stance on the subject perfectly clear, even after he'd told her things were officially finished between him and Francesca. They were friends and colleagues, and to be anything else would be foolish and simply wouldn't work, while what they had at the moment apparently did work. Although in all honesty he'd still prefer the sex as well, not just for the sake of having sex but because it had been an amazing experience, one he'd more than like to have again. He didn't really do sex with emotions, but now that he had, he wanted to do it over and over again.

Robbie looked away from the ceiling he'd been staring at when he saw Jackie walk past his desk, dropping into the seat across from his and flashing him a bright smile that made his stomach twist in a way he didn't want to concentrate on too much. "You look far too happy for someone who spent yesterday on the course from hell."

Jackie shrugged, her lips being tugged into a small, almost reluctant smile. "It wasn't that bad too be honest," she admitted to him.

"I don't believe you," he replied, his eyebrow arching in a teasing way.

She simply laughed under her breath, rolling her eyes at him, "Always so negative," she answered lightly.

Robbie frowned slightly as she turned back to the paperwork on her desk, that smile still playing about her lips as she looked through the notes people had left on her desk the day before. He'd expected her to be in a bit of a bad mood today, complaining about the pointlessness of the course, and shooting daggers at Mike because of it.

Looking away he shook his head in bemusement, he didn't suppose that it really mattered, after all he liked seeing Jackie in a good mood, liked seeing her happy.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to get you a taxi?" Brian asked, as they stepped out of the restaurant.<p>

Jackie smiled as she shook her head. "No thank you, I'll walk to the taxi rank, it's only a few streets away and I could do with the fresh air."

"I'll walk with you then," he replied easily, falling into step beside her.

"I'm a big girl," she laughed, "you don't need to supervise me."

"Maybe I'd just enjoy more time in your company."

"Oh well in that case." Jackie's smile widened as she felt Brian's arm wrap around her waist. She'd enjoyed his company tonight, he'd been funny, charming and attentive. It hadn't been quite as easy and light-hearted as the one date she'd had with Robbie but then they'd known each other for months before anything had happened, and look how that had turned out. She gave the tiniest shake of her head, she wasn't thinking about Robbie just now. The truth was she'd had fun tonight, and that was the main thing. "How are you getting home?" she finally asked, during a lull in the conversation.

"Take the train," he replied.

Her nose wrinkled. "The last train from Glasgow on a Friday, I don't envy you."

He laughed. "I'm sure I'll survive," he replied as they approached the taxi rank, their steps slowing. "I'm in Glasgow next week for a couple of days, if you wanted we could see each other again."

"That sounds nice," Jackie looked over at him, smiling as she realised she meant what she was saying.

"I get here on Monday, so I'll give you my mobile number in case you want to get in touch." He passed her a small slip of paper, which she slipped into her bag.

Kissing his cheek just as another taxi drew up to the side of the pavement, she whispered, "I might just do that."

* * *

><p>Jackie tried not to think about the disastrous message she'd just left on Brian's answering service, she hated those things, they turned her into a babbling idiot. She grimaced as she stepped into the cold night air, tugging her jacket closer around herself.<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts as she began the walk towards her car - which she'd had to park miles away - that she wasn't aware of the car following her until it swerved into the small street, blocking her path. Jackie jumped, she couldn't help it, taking a step back and preparing to run if needs be.

The window rolled down with a swish, and her look of nervous apprehension turned into a smile when she saw Brian smiling at her, "Hello, Jackie."

"You gave me a fright," she admitted on a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, I noticed that you seemed to be in your own little world," he replied. "And I got your message."

"Oh God," she muttered. "I'm sorry, I don't know why but I can't seem to leave an normal message on those things."

"It's fine," he told her. "I quite liked it in fact." He nodded his head towards the passenger seat. "You want to get in?"

"That depends entirely on where you're taking me," she replied, eyebrow raised.

"I was thinking we could go to the hotel bar for some drinks, catch up," he answered.

"Just drinks?"

His smile turned slightly sheepish as he admitted, "I haven't ruled anything out yet."

"No, we wouldn't want to be too hasty, would we now?" she said, as she walked round to the other side of his car, slipping in through the door he'd opened for her.

* * *

><p>As Jackie settled back into the sofa they were seated on in the bar of the plush hotel Brian was staying in, she ran her finger around the rim of her wine glass, her thoughts drifting.<p>

"Penny for them," Brian said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Not worth it," she replied, smiling over at him. "I was just thinking about the case we have at the moment."

Brian let out a deep sigh. "Believe me," he admitted wryly. "You're not the only one that case is bothering."

Jackie frowned over at him. "What do you mean?"

He glanced around the bar before leaning slightly closer, replying, "I really shouldn't be telling you this, but the reason I was originally sent through here this week was to do with a corruption racket we think is going on at Glenside, with DCI McDonald being our main target. We've got…well had, enough evidence to link him with Tony Sullivan, show that he's been on Sullivan's payroll for years, and we reckoned that he was just the tip of the iceberg, that if he's bent then he's most likely enticed a few more officers that way as well."

Jackie's eyes widened. "So why haven't we been told about this?" she asked, her voice quiet but harsh.

"Because the case is dead in the water, the evidence we had linked McDonald to Sullivan, we needed McDonald to connect the rest. So no McDonald then no case."

Letting out an annoyed rush of breath, she asked, "So what now?"

Brian shrugged. "Nothing really, they want me to stay here for a few days, keep an eye on the case as it develops, from afar of course and without involving myself. But apart from that it's considered over. I take it it does look like McDonald's met a sticky end through Dillon then?"

"Looks most likely at the moment, it's what the evidence points to anyway." She frowned, her heart sinking slightly. "Is that why you wanted to meet me tonight? To discuss the case?"

He leaned closer to her, assuring her quietly, "Definitely not, believe me the case is the last thing I want to be talking about when I'm with you."

Her smile was back in place at that, and she felt his hand rest on her thigh as she moved slightly closer to him. "That's always nice to hear," she replied, shifting ever so slightly closer to him.

* * *

><p>Jackie was late, Robbie suppressed a smile at that thought, knew she'd come rushing through that door soon, looking flustered and harassed. He glanced at his watch, he reckoned any minute now.<p>

His smile widened as he heard her familiar footsteps along the lino in the corridor outside, and swivelled his chair round. Getting to his feet, he grinned at her as she approached him and reaching out sorted the collar on her jacket, "Heavy night?" he asked teasingly. A reminder of the other morning when she'd said the exact same thing to him. Although his heavy night hadn't involved a woman like she'd obviously suspected.

She looked up at him, she looked very near to guilty for a minute there and he felt his gut twist slightly when she replied, "Yeah…Is Michael in?"

He's in the office."

Jackie gave a slight nod, her eyes looking down meaningfully and Robbie realised that his hand was still on the collar of her jacket. He let her go, and watched her walk towards the office, her stride purposeful, and he wondered what the hell was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she stepped into Michael's office, Jackie felt oddly guilty, and she didn't understand why. She wasn't with Robbie, she'd never be with Robbie, they'd had a one night stand that was now over and done with, it wasn't going to happen again. So there was absolutely no point in feeling guilty about what had happened with Brian last night, none at all.

* * *

><p>Robbie looked up the second the unknown man stepped into the office. His eyes flickering over him, making an instant judgement, definitely either some smarmy defence lawyer or a high up from another station. His nose wrinkled, and unimpressed and uninterested he went to turn his attention back to the whirring photocopier, trying to figure out why it wasn't working this time.<p>

The man caught his attention once more however, when out of the corner of his eye he could see him hovering behind Jackie, something held in one hand; something that he couldn't make out. Now he was intrigued.

Finally he made his move, leaning over the back of Jackie and placing what appeared to be a lipstick tube down on the desk in front of her. Robbie felt his stomach clench, how the fuck did he get that?

He watched as Jackie picked up the tube and smiled, twirling it between her fingers as she turned, leaning back in her chair, her legs crossed as she smiled up at the stranger. "Hello," she said brightly.

Robbie glanced between them almost anxiously now, taking a small step forward as he strained to here their conversation. As a result he very quickly realised just how _well acquainted _Jackie was with this man. This time he knew that the unpleasant sensation he was experiencing was jealousy.

His feet were moving of their own accord, although in all fairness his mind did also seem to be thinking along the lines of he had to do something. He situated himself in-between the pair of them, "Eh, Robbie Ross, and you are?" he asked pointedly, ignoring the exasperated look that Jackie was throwing in his direction.

The man simply smiled, replying too smoothly for Robbie's liking, "Detective Superintendent Holmes, Complaints and Discipline."

So he was right, he was a smarmy high up. He chuckled, replying mockingly, "Holmes, as in-"

"Brian," Jackie cut in, looking thoroughly annoyed now by his interference.

Robbie frowned a little at that, this was worst than he thought, she was damn well sticking up for him, and she was still fiddling with that lipstick. Another picture flashed through his mind, of that git - because he was definitely a git - watching her apply it after they'd spent the night together. It was altogether more of an intimate picture than he was comfortable with, he hated the idea of another man spending time with her like that.

Suddenly he realised that Sherlock was talking again. "I was thinking dinner…"

"That sounds great," Robbie butted in again. "Give everyone a chance to get to know one another."

Sherlock frowned at him, as though he couldn't quite believe that Robbie was still there, still trying to butt in. Jackie just looked amused again, although he could see the hint of exasperation in her eyes. "Um yeah," he muttered, his eyes flickering back to Jackie, the pair now simply looking at each other intensely.

For a moment Robbie simply stood, looking between them. He let out an annoyed huff that they both ignored, in fact he wasn't even sure they heard it. Finally he stepped back, watching with great irritation when they simply stepped closer together. He rolled his eyes and consoled himself with the fact that it would all be over in a month or so max; this guy simply just wasn't Jackie's type. It would finish and he'd work on getting himself a second chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I was working :)**

**Based off the episode Skin Deep.**

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Jackie asked Brian, he'd been distracted all evening, his mind very obviously elsewhere.<p>

He squeezed her hand. "I told you, it's just been a bad day, that's all."

Curling into his side and feeling him drape his arm around her waist, holding her close into him, his mouth pressing against her forehead. "Do you want to talk about?" she asked gently.

"Not really," he admitted. "It's just going to get worse tomorrow, so for now what I'd really like to do is forget all about it."

Jackie ran her fingers over his cheek, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm assuming that you already had an idea in mind as to how you'd like to go about forgetting all about it."

"I did," he confirmed.

Laughing, Jackie kissed her way gently down his neck, fingers pulling free the buttons of his shirt. Brian tangled his fingers through her hair and tried to block out the feeling of guilt that had solidified in his chest. He couldn't tell her, she'd warn Ross, he'd seen how close they were, they were so close that it actually made him slightly jealous.

He lay back against her sofa cushions, drawing her on top of him. He'd have been lying if he said he wasn't slightly grateful for this opportunity to get rid of DI Robbie Ross once and for all. His hands slid up underneath the hem of Jackie's skirt and he felt her laugh breathlessly against his mouth. The kiss between them deepened, and it dawned on him that he had no intention of letting Ross swipe her from him. Maybe, just maybe this would work out to be the best outcome for them all.

* * *

><p>Robbie leaned back against the damp outside wall of the pub, feeling the drizzle seep through his suit jacket. He'd had no luck tracking down the person who might have out that bung in his account and he was beginning to feel desperate. He was being set up, he knew that much, but what he didn't know was the part that mattered, he didn't know why or who was doing this to him.<p>

What he did know was that he shouldn't have snapped at Jackie, he knew deep down that if she'd known about the investigation she would have told him. And despite the gravity of the situation he did grin, Sherlock was going to face Jackie's wrath, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Jackie waited until Brian's footsteps had died away before she shut her front door. She walked to the window, picking up her wine glass on the way and took a fortifying gulp as she looked out the window and watched Brian make his way to his car, his shoulders slumped.<p>

She couldn't help but feel angry with him, that she could deal with though, it was the sense of disappointment she was struggling with. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her and that he'd thrown the fact he thought telling her would jeopardise the case into her face.

Sipping thoughtfully on her drink, Jackie had to admit to herself that her first course of action would have been to plead Robbie's innocence, and her second would have been to warn him, give him a fighting chance to uncover what was going on before he was hauled in.

She just couldn't believe that Brian would even think that Robbie was guilty, he'd met him, multiple times now, yes it was mainly in passing or once or twice in the pub but surely that was long enough for him to see that for all his faults Robbie was a good cop and not one who'd take a bribe. Her face settled into a frown, maybe she was overreacting, but she was just so bloody angry that he'd kept her in the dark.

* * *

><p>He'd known that Jackie would be angry, had expected that, but he'd also expected her to at least hear him out, hear his reasoning, the evidence they had against Ross. Because it was compelling evidence, he wouldn't have risked his relationship with Jackie if he hadn't been sure he'd be able to bring Ross down.<p>

Brian wasn't even sure when he'd even started disliking the man so intensely. The first few times they'd met he'd barely been aware of him, but as more time had passed he'd become acutely aware of the way that he looked at Jackie. Saw with some annoyance the way that his expression would soften whenever he looked at her, and it irritated him beyond belief how much he touched Jackie, light fleeting touches to her arm or waist that just seemed far too intimate between colleagues, or even friends.

He didn't even think Jackie was entirely aware of them, that she was so used to it that she didn't bat an eyelid, he didn't like that fact. But as much as he wanted to bring Ross down, or at least wanted him out of the picture, he hadn't wanted it at the expense of his relationship with Jackie. Still it was too late to turn back with the case, so he'd just have to try and win her round, get her to see sense.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Jackie?" Robbie asked, looking irritated. Normally he'd be thrilled to see her, but lack of sleep and a lack of any useful information had taken its toll on him.<p>

"Wanted to talk to you," she replied easily as she began to edge into the hallway, sliding sideways past him, her body brushing his as she did so. The warmth from her seemed to seep into him even through their clothing and he had to physically stop himself from inhaling deeply and from reaching out to pull her closer.

If Jackie noticed or if she was affected by it then she didn't let on, her eyes not even lifting to meet his. She walked calmly into the living room and he followed her, unsure of how he felt that she was comfortable enough just to stroll into his living room. He found that strangely he kind of liked it.

She was leaning against the countertop and despite the fact that he liked that she felt comfortable enough to do so, he hadn't forgotten the events that had brought her here and so he headed to the window, staring moodily out of it. He hadn't expected her to move again, but she did, her hand resting on his forearm as she asked, "So what's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, your boyfriend can't see past the notes in my file, so I'm dealing with it."

"And how exactly are you doing that?"

"Tracking down a few of the people I've pissed off in recent years-"

"I bet that's taking some amount of time." He sent her a glare that caused the small smile that had been playing about her lips to slide away, her tone more serious this time she asked, "How's it going?"

"Not found anything, yet."

"And these allegations are-"

"Complete bullshit!" He looked at her in disbelief. "Fuck sake, Jackie how can you even stand there and ask me that?"

"I need to know," she replied quietly.

"I'm not taking bribes!"

"Ok," Jackie answered softly.

"You believe me?" he queried, unsurely.

"Of course I do." She gave him a comforting smile. "I just wanted to hear it from your own mouth." She gave a small sigh, "But I don't think that you running around Glasgow trying to deal with this all by yourself is the answer."

"I can't just sit here and wait to hear my fate," he growled back.

"We're looking into it, it's not like we're just sitting idly and watching."

"I don't see Mike putting his neck on the line for me."

"Robbie…" she sighed out, stepping slightly closer. "We will sort this."

He turned slightly, placing his hand over hers, looking at her now he could see the strain in her usually warm brown eyes. "How are things between you and Sherlock just now?"

"We had an argument of sorts," she admitted. "I don't know…" She trailed off abruptly, unwilling or unable to say anything else. "Anyway that's not important just now."

"If it's bothering you-"

"It isn't," she was quick to tell him, brushing what she'd let slip out quickly to one side. "Look I better get going, but just be careful, Robbie," she tried to warn him. "Someone's obviously went to a lot of trouble to frame you."

"I will be," he promised her. "But I can't just stop."

Jackie made a small noise in the back of her throat before telling him, "I better get going." Her eyes drifted down to look at where his hand was still covering hers over his forearm. Slowly and almost reluctantly Robbie let his hand fall away and watched her as after a few moments pause she finally stepped away from him.

As he watched her leave the room he fought back the urge to call her back. Now simply wasn't the time.

* * *

><p>Pushing the glass of wine towards her, Robbie smiled as he jumped up onto the high stool at the table she'd grabbed for them. "Thanks," she told him.<p>

"Feel like I should be saying that to you."

"What for?"

"Because if it wasn't for you I'd probably be languishing in a darkened cell somewhere."

Jackie gave a soft laugh. "You wouldn't, the truth always comes out in the end."

"Hmmm," he looked unconvinced. Sipping at his beer he finally asked the one question he'd wanted to know the answer to for a while now. "So how are things between you and Sherlock?"

"Brian," Jackie answered, a smile tugging at her lips. "His name's Brian, and I don't know." She gave a small shrug.

"Thought from the way you two were together it was all go." He somehow managed to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke, making himself sound casually interested instead.

She shrugged again, "I don't know, after what he did-"

"His job?" Robbie echoed unthinkingly.

Jackie looked up surprised. "Well I suppose but he didn't tell me…although I suppose he did have reasons for that, and I understood them, I just didn't like them," she admitted.

Robbie was stuck for words, he didn't believe that Jackie and Brian were the real thing, didn't believe they had a future, but he still didn't want her to go back to him. His dilemma though was whether or not he was the one who came between them. Looking up, he looked into her eyes and saw quite clearly that she wasn't quite ready to pull away from Brian. So taking a deep breath, he decided that he might just need to ride this one out and in the meantime show her that he could change, that he wasn't just a skirt chaser and told her reluctantly, "Maybe you should give him another chance."


	4. Chapter 4

Watching Jackie smile up at Brian as he made his small speech regarding their engagement was making Robbie feel ill, making his stomach lurch uncomfortably. He kept his somewhat brittle smile pasted on his face though, his cheeks aching with the strain of it all.

He'd never expected this to happen, would never have sent her back to him if he'd thought for one second that this would be the result. He just hadn't wanted to be the reason the relationship ended, hadn't wanted to put that pressure on them. Now he wished to God that he had done because it was going to be so much harder now.

* * *

><p>"I don't think he's in," Jackie commented dryly as she watched Robbie continue to hammer his closed fist against the front door.<p>

He shot a glare at her over his shoulder, he'd been in a bad mood for days now, a creeping blackness seemed to constantly sit over him and that he just couldn't seem to shake. He'd spent the last few days since Jackie had announced her engagement trying to decide whether he should tell her how he felt.

His glare deepened to one so dark that if it had been possible he would have burned a hole in the door. He couldn't let her marry him but at the same time how could he destroy her relationship? His fist clenched, and in the dim recess of his mind he was aware that his knuckle had cracked and so he finally let his hand fall to his side.

Stepping off the doorstep, he let out an irate sigh and turned to head back to the car. "Pub?" he asked gruffly.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we go back to the office? See if Michael wants us to try anywhere else?"

"He won't be in, he's got a date," Robbie informed her shortly, slamming the key irately into the ignition.

"Oh," Jackie looked out the window, slightly surprised by that piece of news, normally she was aware of when Michael was seeing someone new, but this time round she'd been clueless. Her eyes narrowed, she'd been caught up in her own life of late, caught up by how quickly everything was moving. Brian wanted them to get married in the next few months, and she had to admit that she was having doubts.

Her eyes slid sideways to where Robbie was sitting, it had nothing to do with him, she told herself firmly, nothing at all to do with the fact that there was still something between them. She shook her head, there was nothing between them, she had to stop this, it was just cold feet, pre-wedding jitters. Desperate to change her line of thought, she asked, "Is it anyone we know?"

Robbie shook his head. "Some solicitor he met a few weeks ago at some conference."

"Oh…I thought that maybe he and Heather…" She trailed off and shook her head. "Well never mind."

"He just hasn't seen sense yet," Robbie muttered quietly.

Jackie looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious that there's something there," he replied gruffly. "They both just need to wake up to it and stop trying to bloody well ignore it."

She swallowed nervously, she had a feeling they weren't just talking about Michael and Heather anymore. She didn't want to even try to formulate a reply to that one, it seemed too dangerous a subject to go into more depth on.

He seemed to feel the same, as he asked again suddenly. "So, pub?" When she hesitated his shoulders seemed to stiffen slightly and he added, "Unless you have plans with Sherlock."

"Brian," she ground out. "And no, he's away at a meeting up in Inverness. So I'm all yours…" she trailed off as she realised how that sounded, her skin flushing slightly, although she refused to correct herself. Instead she gave a small cough to clear her throat and told him, "Pub then. Will I give Stuart a call?"

"You can if you want," he replied casually. "Although he's got plans with friends tonight, so he'll turn our humble suggestion down flat."

Jackie pushed her mobile back into her pocket as she remarked, "So just the two of us then."

"Yeah, just the two of us," he echoed.

* * *

><p>The tense, uncomfortable atmosphere didn't disappear once they were seated at the small table in the dimly light corner of the cosy pub. Jackie ran the tip of her finger awkwardly around the base of her wine glass, unable to meet Robbie's sullen gaze.<p>

"How are the wedding plans going?" He asked suddenly.

Jackie's head shot up at that, a wave of sickening, almost cloying panic washing over her. "I've left most of it to Brain," she admitted after a moment's awkward pause.

Robbie couldn't help but feel a flicker of hope ignite at that admission. He'd never come across a woman before who was quite happy to leave arranging the biggest day of their life to their fiancé. "So what parts are you organising?"

"None of it really…well I'll pick out my dress obviously but apart from that…" She shrugged. "It's not really my scene."

His fingers tapped agitatedly against the slightly sticky wood of the table. "Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" he asked eventually.

"I trust Brian not to make it anything ridiculous, he wants something quiet anyway so it should all work out."

Robbie hesitated as he tried to decide whether he should push the subject any further, but in the end he just couldn't help himself, he had to, she'd given him a way in and if he chickened out now like he'd done the last time then he'd never forgive himself for letting her walk into the arms of another man, letting her marry him. "I didn't mean that, I meant are you making the right choice…marrying him."

Her shoulders stiffened. "Yes, I am," she replied quickly, almost too quickly, her tone defensive.

"You've not known him very long," Robbie pointed out.

"Stop it!" Jackie told him sharply. "I'd thought all of this through before I'd said yes to him, and I don't even think that's what you're worried about so just spit it out."

"I don't want you to make a mistake, I just want you to be sure," he insisted.

"Well I am," she told him shortly, getting clumsily to her feet, intent on getting away from him, away from his piercing stare. The one that was making her doubt herself, and she didn't want to have doubts, not about this. She pushed her way out through the crowds and stumbled out into the street, pulling in a deep lungful of frigid air.

Robbie was right behind her though, handing her her coat as he told her quietly, "You forgot this."

Jackie glared at him. "How dare you," she told him, snatching the proffered item from him. "What the hell do you know about my relationship with Brian?"

His features morphed into an irritated frown. "Enough to know that he won't make you happy, he can't."

"Yes he can!" She insisted shrilly.

"He's not the right man for you."

"And let me guess, you are?"

"I'll make you happier than he can," Robbie told her sincerely. "I mean come on, Jacks! He's too straight-laced for you, he'll want you to play the little wife, support his career, raise his kids and give up on what you want."

Deciding to ignore that statement, although she had a sneaking suspicion that he might have a point, she shot back, "He'll be faithful to me."

Robbie's face flushed at that. "That was a stupid mistake, I'd never cheat on you," he insisted. "I thought it was over with Francesca."

Jackie shook her head. "I don't want to ever have to sit and listen to excuses like that."

"You wouldn't have to. Jackie I wouldn't make a mistake like that again."

"Brian is the better choice."

"No he's the sensible choice!" Robbie yelled at her. "You're playing it safe and you're making a mistake."

"No-one else seems to think so."

"Who else would tell you? Michael? The man who can't bring himself to make a move on the woman he's mad about. Or what about Stuart? Who wouldn't know a committed relationship if it bit him."

"That's rich," she snorted.

"I love you," he told her, his voice now low and almost deadly quiet. "I haven't tried to hide it and I've tried to show you these past few months that I've changed."

"You've…you've never said it." Jackie got out after a few shocked moments, her brain moving sluggishly as she tried to come to terms with what he'd just told her.

"Never really got the chance," he grumbled, although he took the opportunity to reach out and take hold of her wrist, his thumb sliding over her pulse point as he told her sincerely, "I know I'm not perfect and that I fucked up big time, but I won't try and change you, not like he will, I don't want to change you."

"You're right about one thing," Jackie got out in a shaky voice. "You're certainly not perfect."

He couldn't help but grin at that, taking a small step forward, her wrist still in his, he asked, "Can we go somewhere else? Talk?"

She hesitated, the word 'no' sitting on the tip of her tongue. Turning him down was the sensible, decent thing to do and yet she just couldn't manage it. "I suppose so. Where?"

"My place," he suggested.

Despite herself she nodded as she walked with him down the street.

* * *

><p>Jackie stared uncomfortably at her engagement ring as she listened to Robbie clatter about in the kitchen, could hear the clinking of a wine bottle. She leaned back against the sofa, taking in a deep breath. She shouldn't be here, she should be at home, calling Brian, her fiancé, should be asking him about his day before curling up in bed with nothing more for company than a book.<p>

But she wasn't, she was here, with Robbie and she just couldn't seem to bring herself to get up and walk away. She twisted the ring round on her finger, this wasn't right, she couldn't help but replay what had happened the last time she'd been here.

She got quickly to her feet, she shouldn't be here, shouldn't be thinking like this. Looking up she saw Robbie walk into the room, an opened bottle of wine and two glasses in his hand. "I should go," she told him quickly.

"You've only just got here," he remarked calmly, placing the glasses down onto the table.

"Maybe, but this isn't right."

"We're only going to be talking, Jacks."

She held her hand up, as if to stop him from talking. "Don't call me that," she told him quietly, it brought back too many memories, memories that she simply didn't want to relive right now. "And it's what we're going to be talking about that's the problem."

He pulled his lips into a thin line. "It's only a problem because you know I have a point."

Jackie shook her head. "Don't," she muttered, making to push past him.

He caught her arm. "Don't go," he told her, his tone as close to pleading as he could let himself sound.

"Robbie…" she trailed off as he drew her closer into him. She knew that she should push him away and yet she just couldn't bring herself to do it, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and hesitantly leaned into him, feeling his lips brush hers once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Lying on the sofa, Jackie shifted slightly in Robbie's embrace, feeling his breath ruffle a few strands of hair, the arm that was around her stomach tightening momentarily. His fingers drifted underneath the hem of her top, brushing against her bare stomach. She shivered slightly, catching his hand before he could go any further. "Not yet," she told him.

He nodded against the back of her neck, enjoying holding her so close, it felt right, comfortable to have her in his arms like this. Even if for tonight it hadn't went any further, she hadn't been comfortable in taking it further, not with another man's ring on her finger.

At that thought Robbie swallowed uncomfortably, unable to stop himself from looking down at the diamond that adorned her ring finger. Hearing the small sigh that escaped his lips, Jackie followed his gaze down and stiffened. "I shouldn't be here," she muttered.

As she went to get up, his grip tightened on her again. "Don't," he told her. "I like having you here like this," he admitted.

"It's wrong though, I feel like such a bitch, and a hypocrite. I mean I made such a fuss about you and Francesca and what I'm doing is a hundred times worse."

"So we didn't follow a textbook relationship, and Brian will get over it, better to end things now rather than later when things are more concrete."

"End things," she mumbled, her voice hoarse.

He leaned over her slightly, asking unsurely, "That is what you're going to do, isn't it?"

"Yes," she replied softly. "I just hadn't thought through that part, not really." This time she did break free of his embrace, pulling herself up into a sitting position, her hands running distractedly through her hair as she sent an agonized look over her shoulder at him. "He's going to be devastated, I'll…I'll have humiliated him, everyone will know that we're together, what I've done." She shook her head. "I don't know if I can do it to him."

Robbie sat up behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders as he pulled her back against his chest. "But you can't marry him, not now."

Squeezing her eyes shut, Jackie muttered, "I know that, but…"

He tilted her head so that she was looking at him, he could feel his heart thud nervously against his chest as he replied, "Jackie you'll just feel worse if you carry on with this. I love you and I want us to be together."

"You're not worried I'll just turn around and cheat on you?" she asked somewhat bitterly.

"No, I have faith in my charms," he joked lightly. "And if it makes you feel better we can wait a while before we tell anyone that we're together."

She sighed again, her finger tracing over his knuckles. "I do have feelings for Brian, I thought…thought I loved him but…"

"But what?" he prompted, feeling slightly ill at ease thanks to her confession.

"But what I feel for you, it's completely different, it's stronger and…and I'm so tired of trying to fight it."

"Then don't."

She smiled despite the seriousness of the moment. "It's not as simple as that though, is it?" Rubbing at her eyes, she told him, "I should probably go."

"Stay here, just to sleep," he added when he saw the look on her face.

"No, I can't," she insisted, getting to her feet. "It's complicated enough as it is, and I need time to think."

"Right." His shoulders slumped at her admission, but nonetheless he stood up with her. He pulled her into a warm hug, telling her, "We'll fix this."

Jackie nodded into his chest, although she couldn't help but wish that it could be as simple as that.

* * *

><p>When Brian got in the night after, Jackie was already on her second glass of wine, trying to steady her somewhat frazzled nerves. The more she thought about what she was doing though, the more she struggled with it. She'd agreed to marry Brian, and she did have feelings for him, but they didn't come close to how she felt for Robbie, but then Brian was the more sensible choice.<p>

She winced into her wine glass, what a horrible way to think of someone. When Brian had proposed she'd been convinced that he could make her happy, would Robbie make her happier? Or was she just having cold feet?

Looking up when she heard the door to her flat open and close again, she managed a small smile as Brian walked into her kitchen. His smile was wider and leaning forward he kissed her cheek, his fingers brushing over her cheek . "I've missed you."

"How was your meeting?" She asked abruptly, she couldn't get into their usual routine of when Brian got back from time away which was endearments and then sex.

He was running his fingers up and down her neck as he told her, "Boring, you have no idea how glad I am to get back here. How's work been?"

"Difficult," Jackie admitted.

"Well at least you won't need to worry about that for long," he told her in what she supposed was meant to be a soothing tone.

She drew back slightly. "What do you mean?"

"When we get married you can transfer to desk work, or even give it up completely when we decide to start a family," he replied casually.

Her shoulders stiffened. "What if I don't want to give up my career?"

He drew back slightly, his eyes narrowing in concern. "We can talk about that when we're more settled."

"I think that we should talk about it now," Jackie told him. "We've talked about how we want kids so surely we should talk about how we plan to manage when we have them now, so we both know what the other one is thinking."

Brian nodded, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the counter. "Well I think it would be better for any kids we have to have a parent at home with them."

Jackie let out a sigh before telling him, "And I don't want to give up my job."

"If I get offered something in London then you'll have to give it up anyway," he pointed out calmly.

"I didn't realise that was a possibility," she got out.

"That's where all the best opportunities are, it's where I have to go if I want to make something of myself."

"But I don't want to live in London," Jackie told him calmly. "I don't want to leave my friends, my family-"

"We'd have our own family."

"You're not listening," she sighed. "I don't want to give up my career for anything."

"That could change when we have a baby."

"And it might not, and even if that does change then I still don't want to raise a family in London."

"Jackie…" he shook his head. "You know what my career means to me, you know that I want to move up."

She nodded. "You're right, I do know." Looking down at her engagement ring she realised that Robbie had been right, Brian wasn't suited to her, not really. "I just think that maybe we've moved too quickly, without really talking through what we both want."

His expression clouded over at that. He reached for her. "Jackie we can work everything out, we just need time."

"It's not as simple as that," she admitted. "I've been having doubts for a while now…Brian I just don't think this will work, we obviously have different priorities."

"We can compromise."

"I'm not sure we can," she admitted.

"So what? We just end everything? Jackie…"

"It shouldn't be this difficult so early on, it just shouldn't."

"Let's take a few days then," he suggested calmly. "Think about what we both want and then we can take it from there."

"Ok," Jackie nodded after a few moments. "I suppose some time to calm down, to think would do us both some good."

* * *

><p>With work being so busy it was a few days before Robbie was able to corner Jackie, catching her in one of the stations many corridors. As it was the one leading up from their mortuary however it was more often than not deserted. "You're still wearing your ring," he stated, his face almost expressionless, only his eyes giving away his disappointment.<p>

"It's not what you think," she replied softly. "Brian asked if we could take a few days before making a decision."

"And you said yes."

"It seemed like a good idea," she shrugged helplessly. "Some time just to think, to decide what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"I don't think I even know anymore," she admitted. "I want you…but it's going to be so difficult. I mean you're so…" she gave an exasperated sigh, "annoying. And we argue like cat and dog sometimes."

He grinned. "True, but we know each other, inside and out and we don't really want the other to change, it's why we'll work."

"Brian would be better for me," she muttered, only just meeting his gaze.

Robbie shook his head. "No, you just think that. He wouldn't really, if he really was, then you wouldn't even be thinking like this. I know you, Jacks." He cupped her cheek. "I love you, just don't forget that."

"I can't, believe me," she managed to smile. "That's one thing I can't forget."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian stepped back behind the wall, listening to Jackie and Robbie talk. He swallowed heavily as he heard that son of a bitch tell his fiancé that he loved her, tried to talk her out of marrying him. The main problem of course being that he didn't seem to have to try very hard.

He'd felt Jackie slip away from him over the course of the last few weeks, even before he'd proposed he'd felt her start to distance herself. He'd thought that marriage would change that, obviously not though.

He listened to the sound of them walking away in the opposite direction, their words involving the case now. He had to admit however that her words a few nights ago had struck a chord with him, he loved Jackie, loved her spark, her wit but he had to admit that their views on the future clashed, and there didn't seem to be an easy compromise.

That and he didn't want a wife who saw him as a safe choice. He leaned his head against the wall, he might not like it but it was time to admit to himself that this relationship was over.

* * *

><p>"It's over," Jackie told Robbie as he opened the door later that night. "Brian and I talked and we both agreed that it was never going to work."<p>

"Right," Robbie drew her into his flat, noting her pale face, he asked her, "What aren't you telling me?"

"He saw us talking today. He looked so disappointed with me Robbie, I feel like such a bitch."

"It's over now though," he told her.

"I know," she nodded. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she told him, "I love you, Robbie, I know I haven't said it before but I do."

"I love you too," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

"I still want to take it slow though," she informed him.

"I can live with that. Come on, you look freezing, I'll make you a hot drink."

"Can I stay tonight, just to sleep?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you can," he replied, leaning over her to kiss her cheek. "We'll make this work."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **

**It might be a strange place to do so, but I feel this story has came to an end. I've read it over and I kind of want to leave it on this open note at the moment. Maybe in the future I'll follow up with a sequel but for just now I'm leaving it as is.**

**I've also deleted Love Bites, I feel it's lost it's way a bit. I still aim to write a supernatural fic for this forum at somepoint but I'll probably have most of it written before I start typing. On that note if anyone has any ideas for that type of fic that they'd like to read but not write then feel free to throw them in my direction :)**


End file.
